Lex Luthor
by TheGirlBoss
Summary: My experience with a man comparable to a toddler with a Winchester rifle. Oneshot. General too...


Disclaimer: Like most of us here, I don't own Smallville. I'm just writting a simple fanfic for pleasure purposes, thats all. Nothing else. But I own Ana.

This was an essay turned in by a new student at Smallville High.

Lex Luthor

By Anastasia Stephanov, 15 yrs

Lex Luthor, the bald, well dressed super-billionaire that I bumped into last month and am now trying living with due to very weird circumstances. I mean, literally, I bumped into him when I was running to work because I was late as usual. I got to know the guy and I learned that his life may be a wreck, he's bad and not very pleasing to the eye (to me, most people I know think otherwise, not calling my cousin's name) , but his heart might be in the right place. As it turned out he might even be the coolest dude in the whole state! Sort of. Not really but... he's cool. A little. But he is useful in the sense that you can use his head to bask in your reflection while brushing your teeth.

I learned that the guy's at war with himself and that he occasionally sees different versions of himself when he does stuff that's wrong. Or he's insane. And that he has had three very unsuccessful marriages in the past and that he wasn't born bald. He had curly red hair, much like his mother. And he has a father of Scottish descent and an American mother just like me. He likes pool, sword fighting, cars, chess and Warrior Angel, also like me. I started freaking out when I realized we were kinda the same. But I have a strong feeling in my bones that I've got more to find out along the way.

He also wants company and is very angry. But I'd be angry too if I was trying to save the world from aliens and no one appreciated it(or so he thinks). I sorta think he's gonna stop an alien invasion and save the day... by default(his fault). Or if someone changes his heart in the future, which would be great. I realized that all he needs is to play his part really, really,really well in a relationship and the same goes for the person who's with him. He's not completely heartless, though. He often says that I can learn from his mistakes, and boy have I learned some stuff. Now I know that if you're friends with an alien, stay as far as possible from alien business and just think of your friend as a human. And that you shouldn't leave your family with people who do not like you; you won't have anyone to turn to in the end.

I also found out that he is smart. But you can't really tell if you don't listen and observe. Or care. And it seems that he's accepted the whole "evil guy" fate. Well, what I would tell him is that he is the master of his fate, not an alien, and that he can be anything he wants to be, not what some alien prophesied. But my mom doesn't care, even though she knew him a long time ago. But I do (out of sheer confusion). But don't tell anyone, especially him.

But, that doesn't mean he's off the hook. He is definatley a bitter, violent man with a big, complex personality. But I'd never tell him that. He's got serious greed problems. Evil radiates from most of the things he does. I once hid in a corner and watched him explode in a fit of rage, cursing the world. I wonder why sometimes he can't completley move on? Maybe its ego or insanity, or just plain stupidity. His cruelty towards his enemies is worse than... well it cant get much worse than it already is. One rainy afternoon, while drunk ,he threatened to lock me up until I die of hunger, unless I say yes or no when required and sypathized/agreed with him while he spoke of most of his decisions in life. Half of me wanted to listen(due to hunger shock) and and the other wanted to slap him with a heated frying pan(in the head, of course). I often wonder why I'm not dead yet. Or him, for the matter. Some things are just not fair here in Smallville.

I don't know why I chose to write this essay on him, but I just had to do it (just to amuse myself). You might not like it, but me, I don't even know I like it. All in all, Lex is a pretty interesting,spoiled, demonic, narcissistic man. I don't care if you give me a F. I , Anastasia Stephanov, sort of like my essay and I'm sticking to it...maybe.


End file.
